Broken
by SophieC1233
Summary: Amara lost the one person she cared about most: her twin sister Amanda. After that she fell into a dark depression, even going as far as trying to kill herself. After two months of twenty-four hour suicide watch her parents move to Forks, Washington to escape the pain. Amara meets a boy, but can he heal her broken heart? Imprint Story.
1. Chapter 1

Amara- . /-R-Rxnz6xLVc/T_LceBClaBI/AAAAAAAADaE/uAf-AE6Pe4o/ s1600/sad+alone+couple+love+emotional+miss+u+tumblr+girls+wallpapers+(4).jpg

Chapter 1

She handed me back my shoelaces and my keys with a worried look in her eyes, "Well here you go, Amara. Your parents are here, so I guess you're free now," she said with a small smile. I nodded. She stood up and led me out of her office. My parents were waiting outside. They looked tired. Mom walked over to me with a sad smile and gave me a hug. They walked me out of the clinic and over to their shiny, new car. I can't really name what it's called; I'm not good with cars, that was Amanda's thing. The second we pulled out of the parking lot they stated to try to make casual conversation. "Pretty nice weather we're having today," my dad said. I turned to look out the window, "Dad, it's raining," I said. He turned to look, "Oh," he said before turning back and staring out at the road. Mom took a deep breath, and then turned to look at me, "Sweetie, we have a surprise for you," she said. I looked at her. "Were moving!" she said as happily as she could. "Moving?" I asked. "Dr. Milnes thought it would be best to get a change of scenery," dad said. I looked out the window to see LA. We've lived here since Amanda and I were born. Where else would we go?

"It's a nice little town in Washington called Forks. I used to live there when I was little. Honey, it's really beautiful there I think you'll like it," mom told me, "There are a lot of good places for you to draw," she said. I looked down. Forks. Amanda would have laughed and said she couldn't wait to go to a place named after a utensil. "Ok," I said. Mom looked over at dad the back to me, "We've already got everything sent over to our new house, and were kind of on our way to the airport now," she said. "Now?" asked her and she gave dad a nervous look, "We were going to tell you, it was just never the right time," she said and I sighed, "Oh, ok," I said. Mom sat back in her seat and looked over at is a retired model and dad is a movie director. Or was, I don't really know. After Amanda died dad stopped going to work and instead took up drinking. Mom would just sit in her room and cry. They didn't think about me, about what was going on in my head. I guess they just didn't seem to notice that Amanda wasn't just my twin, she was a part of me and when she died it felt like I died to. That's why I did it. It was selfish, I wasn't thinking about them or what I would put them through when I did it.

What did I do? Isn't it obvious? I locked myself in the bathroom and took pills. Well, I thought I locked myself in. Mom came into the bathroom and found me on the floor, she called nine-one-one and they took me to the hospital and I was perfectly fine. Of course I was sent to the clinic and put on twenty four hour suicide watch for two months. They sat in the room while I was taking a shower, watched me pee, watched me eat, all that fun stuff. Now I guess were moving to Forks, WA. Right now, without warning. Well this ought to be fun. I pulled out my sketchpad and sketched until we got to the airport. Then I switched between sketching and reading for the plane ride to Port Angeles. I can't really say how long it took, I wasn't paying attention, but it was probably three or four hours. After that we spent another hour driving to Forks.

We pulled into the driveway of an enormous white house. My parents got out and walked up to the door, opening it and stepping in. I, on the other hand, took a second to stare at it before shaking my head and joining them. My mom turned to me and smiled, "Both of our rooms are on the second floor," she said. Translation- don't try to kill yourself 'cause were listening. "Great," I told her and she led me upstairs to my new room. It was decorated with all the same stuff that was in my old room. My big dark blue bed, the white shag carpet, giant blue A hanging above my bed, my white bookcase, even my posters. "I-I'll just be downstairs," mom said and rushed out of the room. I walked across my new room and opened the sliding doors that led to my new balcony. I've never had a balcony. I looked out into the forest behind the white fence that lined our backyard. Mom was right, Forks is beautiful. I grabbed my sketchpad and ran downstairs yelling, "I'm going out." I didn't give them a chance to respond before I was out the backdoor and over the fence.

It might've been a little stupid running out into the forest without knowing where I was going, but I do have an amazing sense of direction and I was pretty certain that I could find my way back. After walking for about ten minutes I finally found a good place to sit and draw. I leaned against a rock and sketched what I saw. I was so absorbed in my drawing I didn't see the enormous wolf until I heard him make a noise. My head snapped up and I saw him, a wolf as big as a bear. He had big brown eyes and sandy fur. To tell you the truth, he was quite beautiful and I couldn't help but stare. "Hey pretty boy," I said to him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to freak out," I said. He looked a little confused at that. Of course saying he was confused would imply that I thought he could hear me and that would make me sound crazy. "I wouldn't blame you if you tried to kill me, I've done it myself to be honest," I said. He made a little sound. "It's a long story, and if you're not going to kill me I'll just be on my way," I told him, and he turned around and was gone quick as a light.

I grabbed my stuff and started to search for my way "home". As I walked I thought about that wolf. Why hadn't he eaten me? I'm pretty sure wolves don't normally let helpless teenage girls leave without a scratch. I made it to the fence and jumped it as quick as the wolf had run away. Wolves were Amanda's favorite animal, I thought suddenly. She absolutely adored them, she was always talking about how they are endangered and if we don't help them they would be gone forever. She was never without her silver wolf bracelet, and if you forgot to get her something for her birthday you could always just stop by Walmart, get something wolfey, and hope that she didn't have it. She would have been so excited to hear that I had seen a wolf; she would've wanted all the details. I shook my head, stop thinking about her Amara. It will only make you sad.

**I NEED FEEDBACK! What do you think of the story? Please REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE. But mostly review, it makes me feel like people are actually reading it. PS even if you don't have an account you can still review. If you like it then tell me, because I won't update without at least 2 reviews. That's all. Thanks**

**-Sophie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I bounced downstairs and saw Amanda sitting on the counter eating an apple. If mom saw her she would freak and start screaming at her to get off the counter. "Hey Marey, what do you want to happen to your body when you die?" she asked. "What?" I replied. "To your body, like cremate or bury or sink. What do you want to happen to it?" she said. I rolled my eyes, "Mandy were sixteen. We don't have to worry about that now," I told her. She shook her head._

_"You never know," she said._

_"Alright, I guess I want to be… cremated."_

_"Why?" _

_"I don't want my body to rot and be eaten by bugs. And I defiantly don't want fish to eat it."_

_"Oh. Makes sense."_

_"What do you want to happen to you?"_

_"This is gonna sound a little weird."_

_"Tell me."  
"Well there is this thing and they use your bones and stuff to make a gem and they put it in a ring then put your name on the ring."_

_"Your right, it sounds weird."_

_"I think it'd be cool. If I died before you, you could carry me wherever you go."_

_"You're not going to die before me."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Because your you. You can't just die."_

_"But I can. What would you do if it happened?"_

_"Honest answer?"  
"Honest as Abe."_

_"I don't know, I'd probably get depressed."_

_"Why? You know I'd still be with you."_

_"But what if you're not? What if you're gone for good and I never see you again?"_

_"I'll always be with you."_

I woke up in tears. "Why'd you have to go?" I whispered. I looked out the window. The sun was just rising. I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into jeans and a T-shirt then pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I pulled on some sneakers then tacked a note on the fridge saying-

Gone for coffee, be back later

-Amara

I got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. I've been here in Forks for a month now and about two weeks ago I found this little café in La Push called Beau Loup Café. I had even become friends with the barista, Kim. Kim was quite, and when you first saw her you didn't really think much of her. But the more you looked at her, the prettier she seemed to get. The café is small and homey. It has comfy, soft couches and chairs and a warm fireplace. In the corner there is a little bookshop filled with a ton of classics. As soon as Kim saw me step through the door she began making my usual coffee. Plain black. She grinned at me when I sat down and handed me my coffee. I gave her the money and she put it in the register before going over to talk to me. "So, what's up?" I asked her and she grinned. She lifted up her hand and showed me a huge, diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Holy crap! Jared asked you to marry him?" I yelled and she started grinning from ear to ear. "Last night," she told me. I took her hand and examined the ring, "Its gorgous," I told her. I grabbed the suger and started pouring into my coffee. I didn't stop until I had empited half of the can. Kim snorted and shook her head, "Would you like any coffee with that suger?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. Amanda used to tease me all the time about the amount of suger I put in my coffee. I felt my eyes start to water and I bit back the tears. I looked up at Kim. She's sweet, and I have a feeling were going to be pretty great friends. She might be a little young to get married, but by the way she talkes about Jared you can tell she loves him and he loves her. She was happy, and I think that I just really like hanging around happy people for a change. She has a perfect boyfrind (or fiancé?), perfect family, perfect life. She was happy, and I think that I just really like hanging around happy people for a change. At the clinic everyone was sad and at home everyone is sad, but Kim isn't sad.

"So, do you have anything planned for the wedding?" I asked, taking a sip of my surgery coffee. She gave me a nervous look then said, "I'm about to tell you a secret that you can never share with anyone. Ever," she told me. "Ok?" I said. "Well, ever since I was eight I had this huge crush on Jared," she whispered, "And when I was eight I also made this notebook full of everything I wanted to happen when we got married," she finished. I started smiling, "Awwww, Kim that's adorable," I said and she gave me a small smile. "You know I was kind of wondering if you could come over after my shift. You know, maybe look over the notebook with me?" she asked. I grinned, "I'd love to Kim," I told her and she smiled. I told her I'd come back at 12 and she could drive me over to her house. We waved goodbye and I drove back to my own sad, miserable little house.

Mom and dad have been trying since I got home from the clinic. Mom doesn't cry in her room all the time and dad doesn't drink as much. But still, when it gets dark and my parents think I'm sleeping I can hear mom start to cry and dad start to drink. I don't like the sad, and I try to avoid it as much as I can because when it gets sad I start to hear that dark, little voice in the back of my head telling me all the different ways I can make it all go away. How I can easily get to see Amanda again, I just have to do one little thing. All I need is a bit of rope, or a knife, or some pills. I can make it stop, I can make all the pain go away. It's easier to ignore when I'm in a happy place like the café, but it gets really hard and the voice gets really loud at home. I also like to go to the place in the woods where I met the wolf. I have decided to name him Henry. I don't know why I'm so sure it's a he, but I doubt I'll ever get a chance to check and I'm not going to call him an it. That's just rude.

I know I shouldn't go there, what if the wolf comes back and decides to eat me? But hey, it's a really good place to sketch and it feels kind of safe. Or as safe as a rock in a wolf infested forest can be. That's why when I got home from the café instead of going inside I headed for the forest. I had made a pretty clear path to my rock by going there so many times so it was a fairly easy and quick journey. When I got there I pulled my sketchpad from my bag and started sketching the scenery. I started to add Henry to my drawing, making the wolf big and scary, but also kind of sweet and kind. I glance at my watch and noticed it was almost 12. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom, telling her I'm fine. It's a requirement, I have to check in once from 6 to 12 and after that once every hour.

I put away my stuff and ran back to my parents' car; I was out of the driveway in seconds. I drove up to the café and saw Kim waiting outside nervously. I parked and looked down at her from my window, "Hey Kim," I said. She jumped a little and turned around with a huge smile. "I thought you weren't going to come," she said, with obvious relief. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked and she shrugged, "Sometimes people just don't come," she said. Hmmm. She got into her car and I followed her to her house, or should I say apartment. She led me up to her apartment, 5B. "I just moved in with Jared a few months ago," she told me, "Right after I turned eighteen." She put her key in and jiggled it around before pulling open the door. "Last night he told me he was going to ask me to marry him then, but he was still saving up to get the perfect ring for me," she said as we stepped in. She turned to look at me and I saw her blushing a little bit. "Follow me," she said and led me into her and Jared's room. I have to say as I looked around I was a little surprised to find it so _neat. _I mean Kim is obviously a really neat person, but the way she describes Jared makes him seem really messy.

The bedroom was just as neat as the apartment. I saw a little picture frame that held a group of tanned, muscular guys. They were all smiling, but you could tell they really didn't want to be taking the picture. Kim saw me looking and smiled, "They didn't want to take the picture, but the second we started begging they couldn't refuse," she said. "We?" I asked. She nodded over to a picture then went over to the closet and started looking through boxes. I saw a picture of a group of girls. There was a little girl around four years old with long black hair and another around three years old with long, curly bronze hair. Then there was a tall, pretty girl with short blonde hair. Standing next to her was a beautiful girl (probably around nineteen or twenty) who had long, dark scars running down half of her face. Standing next to her was Kim and standing next to her was a girl around twenty something with mid-back black hair and dark brown eyes. They were all laughing and grinning from ear to ear. The picture frame was covered in black paw prints with the words Love is Unconditional on the bottom. You know, like the one you get for your dog.

"Found it!" Kim said and I turned to look at her. She was holding an old purple notebook that had the words Kimberly Conwell and Jared Cameron Married Book in neat writing. Pretty good for an eight year old. It was also covered in a ton of bright, red heart stickers. I grinned, "Om my gosh Kim that is so CUTE!" I yelled and started laughing. "I had awesome handwriting when I was eight, didn't I? And don't laugh," she said, even though she had started laughing to. She opened it up and I started reading it.

_Jared and I will be married in Grandma's backyard in California. It is really pretty there and I think it will be nice. I will be wearing a big Cinderella wedding dress. It will be white and really sparkly and covered in pretty diamonds. I'll even have a tiara. Jared will be wearing a black tux, like normal boy brides do. Luckily he won't have to worry about much, because I'll have it all right here. Anyway we will have lots of purple flowers because they are my favorite. I hope that by then I have a best friend to be my maid of honor. I'd ask Kayla, but I need a real best friend I can't use my cousin cause she practically has to be my friend cause she is my cousin. I need a best friend who wants to be my best friend, not has to be cause we are related. We will have lots of singing ladies and they will sing Will We Rock You. _

I looked up at her, "We Will Rock You?" I asked. She shrugged, "I was eight, and I thought it was the perfect song for a wedding," she told me. "You were a pretty smart eight year old," I said, smiling. She smiled back and said, "The thing is, is I still want to do all of these things," she said. I raised an eyebrow, "Except for We Will Rock You?" I asked. She laughed and nodded, "Except for We Will Rock You," she agreed. Suddenly I heard the door swing open and a man's booming voice yell, "Kim?" Kim's eyes lit up and she yelled back, "I'm in here!" He stepped into the room and Kim quickly put the notebook back in the box before standing up and introducing us, "Jared this is Amara, Amara this is Jared." Jared was really, really tall. Like crazy tall. He had short black hair and tan skin like Kim's. I held out my hand, but he didn't shake it. From the moment he walked in he was looking at Kim with such love that I had no doubt in my mind that they were perfect for each other. But when he saw me his eyes went wide and he pulled Kim into the hall and started whispering to her. All I caught was Embry…..Drawing…..Woods…. **A/N Could you all just pretend that instead of writing sandy fur I wrote gray fur with black spots?**

Kim leaned her head in and said, "Amara, do you like to draw?" I nodded, "Yes?" I said kind of confused. She nodded and turned back to Jared, she said something then pulled Jared back into the room. This time he took he shook my hand willingly then left to "go get something at Em's" though I have a feeling he was just trying to make a quick getaway. He told Kim he would be back in about an hour and was then out of the door. She turned back to me and gave me a quick hug before grabbing the notebook from the box and reading from it like nothing had ever happened. What was going on?

I left about half an hour later, the whole weirdness with Jared forgotten. As I drove home I noticed something; the whole time I was at Kim's my thoughts didn't stray once to Amanda.

**HEYYYYYYY! Sorry to update so late! I meant to update sooner, but my Wi-Fi was down so I couldn't post it. ANYWAY what do you think of the story? I NEED reviews, favorites, and followers PLEASE! I'd even settle for a PM. Once again I won't update without at least two reviews so please REVIEW. I'd also like to thank all the people who did review and even the people who decided to favorite or follow and not review… OH AND DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Duh. I own a few of the characters, though, and I also own the plot. I'm also going to throw in that I don't own We Will Rock You. I actually don't know who owns We Will Rock You, so could somebody tell me? Alright that's all. **

**Thanks**

**-Sophie **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"I got the part!" Amanda screamed with a huge smile on her face. "Why am I not surprised? You always get the part. One day you're going to be a famous actress," I told her, smiling as big as she was. "And one day you are going to be a famous artist," she said. "Your art will be in museums and every artist out there is going to want to paint like you," she told me. She suddenly leaped up and shouted, "ROMEO, ROMEO WHERE FOR ART THOU ROMEO! I'm gonna love being Juliet, but dying at such a young age sucks," she said. I nodded, "Good thing it'll never actually happen," I said._

I woke up once again in tears. It happened about five months ago, that conversation. She had been practicing her audition lines for a week, trying to get them all right. I remember her saying how it sucked that Juliet died young and then me saying it was a good thing that it would never actually happen. I had been so stupid and naïve then. She had died two months later. I sighed, getting up and brushing my teeth. I thought about how happy she had been about it, even though she was angry after the director said she would have to make her hair her original color and take out all the pink. Then I was hit with an idea.

I pulled on a jacket and raced outside. It was still dark out, but that was OK. I ran into the shed and rummaged around in the back until I found what I was looking for. It took about three trips, but I managed to grab all of the cans of paint and the clear tarp. I started moving things in my room until I had a good, clear space opposite of my bed. I set down the tarp and covered up the wood floor. I didn't even bother to change clothes, I just pried open the cans and set to work. The cans came from a few months abo when Amanda begged me to paint a mural on her wall of something awesome. She said she wanted a beautiful wolf howling at the moon, and after a week of her constant begging I finally caved in. We went to the store and got all the supplies and I began painting. I finished not long after and when she saw it her face lit up like the Forth of July. She started telling me how awesome it was and how she would never be able to say thank you. The next day she bought me a stuffed wolf with a little collar that had two A's on it.

I knew the sun had risen a while ago, but I didn't stop painting. Mom and Dad said I could decorate it however I wanted, and I wanted to do something for Amanda. Something that screamed Amanda. I heard mom come into my room to tell me something. She made a little noise and left the room. She came back a little while later with dad and they watched me paint for a while before leaving. They brought be up some breakfeast and I heard mom say faintly that her and dad had gotten little jobs and they were about to head out. I nodded and continued painting. If anyone came in right now and saw me they would probaby think that I was crazy, I bet my parents thought I was a little crazy. It took me a few more hours after that, but I finally finished. I wiped a paint splattered hand over my forehead and sat back to look at my finished work. She was beautiful. She was a huge, brown wolf standing and staring at my bed with twinkling eyes. Starting from right above her eye there was a bright, hot pink highlihgt racing down her back and flaring out into her tail. I gave her a collar, a hot pink collar the exact color of her highlight, that had a tag reading AMANDA in big, messy writing. She was perfect. The doorbell broke my trance.

I took a look in the mirror before going to answer the door. I was splattered in paint, I even had some in my messy hair. I shrugged, oh well. I bounded down the stairs and pulled open the door. "Hey Amara," Kim said. "Kim?" I asked. "Yeah you uh gave me your address last night and I had a question to ask you," she told me. "You couldn't have called?" I asked. She blushed, "I was going to, but uh," she didn't finish. "It's fine, come on in," I told her. She stepped inside and looked around, "Nice place you got here." I smiled, "Thanks. You had a question?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. So my friend Emily is having a little get together tonight and she wanted to know if you could come," she said. "Me?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah you. Emily actually owns Beau Lope Café," she said. "Cool. I'd love to," I said. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven," she said. I nodded and she turned and left.

As soon as she was out the door I was racing upstairs and into my room. "Hey Manda, I just got invited to a "get together"," I said to the wolf. I grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower. It took half an hour to get all of the paint out of my hair. After that I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a blue plaid shirt, and some sneakers. I checked the time- 6:00pm. One more hour. What to do, what to do. I looked over at the wolf on my wall, "What do you think I should do?" I asked it. Nothing. I sighed. Read a book. Yes, read a book that's a good idea. I pulled a book off my bookshelf and started reading. Of course I was looking at the clock every five seconds, so it was a pretty long hour and I got through maybe a chapter of my book. Finally the doorbell rang. I checked myself in the mirror before going downstairs and answering the door.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Amara."

We laughed, "That was such an awkward greeting," Kim said. I grinned and we walked over to her car. As we drove over to Emily's Kim gave me a warning, "Don't stare." I turned and to look at her, "What?" I asked. "At Emily. Don't stare," she told me. "Ok?" Why would I stare? We pulled into an adorable little white house with a white picket fence. It was like one of those cute little dream houses you read about and want when you're a kid, but you never actually get. Kim turned to me before she opened up her door, "Remember, don't stare," she told me. I nodded, opened up the car door, and walked up to the front door with Kim. She didn't even bother knocking, she just opened the door and yelled, "Were here!" There was already a ton of people there. There was a group of guys, they looked like the ones from the picture at Kim's, in the living room watching the football game. Then there were two little girls, definatly the the ones from the picture with Kim and her friends. They were running around playing some game laughing their little heads off. Suddenly a women came from inside the kitchen. She was the one with the scars. I didn't stare. "Hey girls!" Emily said, giving first me a hug then giving one to Kim. "Were making dinner, want to help?"she asked. Kim nodded, following Emily into the kitchen. I, of course, followed Kim.

There were two girls in the kitchen, not counting Emily, Kim, and me. They were both wearing aprons and were talking about something. They turned when we came in. They were two of the girls from Kim's picture, the blonde with the bob and the one with the long black hair. "Amara, this is Kayla and Rebecca," Emily said, "Kayla Rebecca, this is Amara," she finished. We shook hands. I turned to Kim and mouthed, "Cousin Kayla?" She nodded. Huh, they didn't look anything alike. Kayla had bright blue eyes like sapphires and short blonde hair. She went from the bob to a short pixie haircut. "Alright, Kim and Amara you two work on the cakes," she said. Kim nodded and we moved over to the blenders. I turned over to Kim, "Cakes, as in plural?" I asked. She laughed, "Yup, the boys eat a TON!" she said. I shrugged. All the ingrediants were already out. We started working on the cakes and Kim whispered to me, "They don't know about Jared and me getting married yet." I laughed, "And why not?" I asked. She shrugged, "What if they think it's a bad idea? Like what if they think that were to young?" she whispered. "Highly unlikly, hon. You and Jared are perfect for each other, anyone can see it," I told her. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded, "Positive, and besides I'm always right," I said. She smiled, "Someones got an ego," she said.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"You guys are acting like kids," Kayla said, her eyes twinkling. "What?" we said at the same time. I looked over at Kim who gave me an evil grin. I knew what was about to happen. "We never act like kids," Kim said, her hand reaching behind her and grabbing onto the spoon in the bowl of batter. She slowly picked it up. "And you know what happens when you lie?" she asked. I saw Kayla slowly starting to get what was about to happen. "You get punished!" she yelled, flinging the spoonful of batter onto Kayla. Suddenly there was food everywhere and I found myself throwing all of my batter at people I barely knew. And I was having a blast. A few of the guys had come in and were laughing at us, the little girls had joined in. After maybe half an hour we finally stopped, laughing and covered in food. I wiped some batter out of my eyes and turned to the guys. One of them caught my eye. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair and big happy brown eyes. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. As soon as he looked me in the eye his eyes went wide as saucers. Kim saw him staring and frowned. She glared at him and said, "First Kayla and now Amara! That's it, I'm not bringing my friends over anymore!"

**What do you think? I don't really like this chapter all that much, so I want to know what you guys think. Did it suck? Review, follow, and favorite, but if your going to follow or favorite you might as well review…. Just saying. Disclaimer- I don't own anything that Stephine Meyer owns. Once again, no update without at least two reviews. Thanks **

**-Sophie**


End file.
